gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-007 Z Rapier I
The MSZ-007 Z Rapier I (also η Gundam) was a transformable mobile suit that originally appeared in Gundam Wars I: Project Z and was designed by Masahiro Koda. Technology & Combat Characteristics A transformable mobile suit from Project Zeta based on the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Seemingly rugged in appearance compared to the Zeta Gundam, the Z Rapier I's back featured a binder system similar to the Zeta Gundam's. Its development team also took references from the Rick Dias during the design process. Both sides of the Z Rapier I's waist were equipped with beam cannons attached to binders derived from those on the Rick Dias. It was also equipped with a head-mounted 30mm vulcan system, a beam rifle with grenade launcher, and a pair of beam sabers Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Phalanx Anti-missile Gun System :Mounted in the head, the system's shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, the system can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. The beam rifle can optionally be fitted with an underslung grenade launcher, which can fire a variety of grenades. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Z Rapier I is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the hips. ;*Beam Cannon :Two Beam Cannons are equipped on the side armor of Z Rapier I, and they can destroy a mobile suit in one hit. History The Rapier I was a transformable test unit based on the frame of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and was also built around a movable frame capable of transforming into a "Waverider" mode. The design team behind the RMS-099 Rick Dias was also responsible for creating this machine, and so the Z Rapier I features similar technology of the Rick Dias series, and even Zeta Plus series. It has not been ascertained whether this machine was completed, as development was halted during the Pezun Rebellion and focus was shifted to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. But its data was used by Anaheim Electronics to develop the MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Ζ Gundam. Gallery File:MSV_MKIIII.jpg Z Rapier.jpeg MSZ-007.jpeg Rick Dias Zeta.jpg Msz-007 z.jpg Trivia * Eta (η; Greek: Ήτα Ēta) is the seventh letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 8. External links *Z Rapier I on MAHQ